1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, wearable display devices such as head mounted displays (hereinafter referred to as HMDs) have been attracting attention. As such HMDs, there is known an HMD that uses concave mirrors as an ocular optical system that guides image light to the front of the eyes of a viewer (see, for example, JP-A-5-134208).
When concave mirrors are used, the field angle needs to be increased in order for the viewer to visually recognize a large image. To increase the field angle as described above, the curved surface of the concave mirror is arranged closer to the face of the viewer on the nose side, and away from the face on the ear side. When the amount of forward protrusion of the concave mirror is large on the ear side of the viewer, the external design of the device is impaired. Therefore, it is also conceivable to arrange the concave mirror in an inclined posture so as to reduce the amount of protrusion while maintaining a sufficient field angle. In this case, however, an image light generation portion that generates image light or a light guide system that guides the image light to the concave mirror may be brought into contact with the head of the viewer.